Encierro
by ModalFern
Summary: Contrario a su naturaleza, Add se ha encerrado en su habitación sin hablar con nadie por tres semanas. Eve comienza a sentir una serie de emociones desconocidas. Y tras descubrir muchas cosas que no sabía acerca de Add,se dará cuenta del cariño que le tiene en dicado para un amigo mío como regalo de cumpleaños. LP y CN. Interprétenlo como romance o como amistad.


**Esto va dedicado a un amigo mío que hoy cumple años, y recientemente ha estado bastante viciado con Elsword. En fin, le traigo a su pareja favorita como regalo de cumpleaños. Ya lo traduciré al ingles o algo asì.**

Todos tenemos una idea de cómo es Add. Un chico cabezadura que solo se interesa en sí mismo, que a cualquiera que tenga una opinión distinta a la suya se ganara un discurso sobre como él tiene razón. Ademas de entre otras actividades, como seguir constantemente a Eve y molestarla acerca de "pedir prestados" sus códigos Nasod, esta y muchas bromas siempre le ganaban una bofetada de la emperatriz. Ese es el Add que todo el equipo de Elsword conoce.

Sin embargo, recientemente el investigador Nasod ha parecido… distante. En los últimos tres días del mes de Noviembre, no hacía más que encerrarse, desde la primera luz del día no salía de su cuarto, y optaba por dejar una nota en la puerta de su cuarto que decía "Dejen la comida en el suelo. La comeré luego" Nadie sabía porque había cambiado tan de repente, y alguien que durante la primera semana de este comportamiento estaba visiblemente menos hostil, tenía un pequeño secreto.

Eve, que había defendido con todas sus fuerzas su Código Némesis de Add, estaba experimentando algo que no conocía. Un dolor emocional que creaba un peso inexplicable y extraño en el pecho. Se intensificaba ampliamente cada vez que pensaba en qué era lo que le podía estar pasando a Add. Esta duda la guardaba de todos, y se ha analizado múltiples veces en busca de algún fallo en su sistema, que siempre resultaba negativo.

Empezó a pensar que él tenía algo que ver, que le había instalado un virus silencioso o algo similar, así que prefería guardarse esta sensación hasta hallar la solución a su problema.

Ella estaba observando la pantalla flotante de su habitación que contenía toda la información que ella había recopilado hasta ahora de Add, leyéndola por completo una y otra vez. Notó que había algo que le faltaba acerca de él. Su historia.

No había datos acerca de su pasado, así que discretamente fue a preguntar a otros sobre el tema, quienes negaron saber cualquier cosa, cada uno le respondió de diferente manera.

Elsword- "¿Porqué me debería importar?"

Aisha- "¿Ese cabezahueca? Ni idea"

Rena- "Hmm, ahora que lo dices, no tengo idea"

Raven- "No sé nada al respecto, y tampoco quiero. No podría haber acabado así porque sí"

Chung- "Hmm, no sé. Pero a su tiempo nos lo dirá"

Elesis- "Esto… solo sé que tenía una madre, y que murió a manos de alguien más. Porque escuché algo acerca de que debió hacer algo para salvarla hace unos días en su habitación"

Ara- "Ha pasado por malos momentos si ha mermado su estado mental de esa forma. Necesitas ganarse mucho su confianza"

Lu- "Ehh… no sé porque, pero siento que no me debería meter"

Ciel- "Ha cerrado su corazón a nosotros, y a como veo no lo piensa abrir jamás"

Había un factor común que encajaba en las respuestas de todos. Esconde sus sentimientos con esa faceta de demente y bravucón. Regresó a su habitación, y anotó los resultados escasos de su investigación, y notó otra cosa dentro de su mente. Estaba completando su investigación más por curiosidad que por deber.

Suspirando profudamente por desesperación, alguien llamó a su puerta. Con un casi inaudible "Entra", se abrió la puerta.

"Hola, Eve" dijo una voz femenil suave

"Ara"

"¿Cómo vas?"

"No entiendo tu súbito interés, pero estoy bien"

"Me alegro. Oye, ¿Qué es eso?"

"Mi base de datos de Add"

Ara miró algo confundida la gran pantalla que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Por pereza miró todo rápidamente, y no pudo sino evitar notar la falta de escritura en una parte del perfil.

"¿Y eso? Está muy vacío ahí"

"Es la parte de su trasfondo. Me he dado cuenta que me faltan muchos datos acerca de él y por eso he estado investigando recientemente acerca del tema"

"Ya veo, pero, ¿Por qué revisar eso?"

"He estado sintiendo unas cuentas perturbaciones en mi, y siento que puede ser obra de Add. Probablemente haya instalado un pulso electromagnético remoto de acción continua o algo así"

"Oh… ¿y cuáles son esas perturbaciones?" Ara preguntaba cada vez más intrigada

"Hmm, una presión inexplicable en mi pecho, un pensamiento extraño de desesperanza recurrente y una sensación de inutilidad"

A Ara le tomó varios segundos de mirar el techo para traducir lo que le acaba de decir Eve en algo más comprensible para ella, y no le tardó más de un par de pasos a la puerta formular una respuesta.

"Fácil. Estás preocupado por él"

"¿Pero qué dices?" respondió de la manera más neutral, como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier otra cosa

"Te preocupa que no sea el Add que tú conoces. Después de todo, él es el único que logra que parezcas mínimamente humana. Hablas más, pareces más feliz, todo eso. Y el hecho de que se haya cerrado tan rotundamente te tiene a la expectativa de que puedas hacer algo para ayudarlo en lo que sea. Ya me entenderás cuando tú misma te entiendas."

Eve se quedó meditando, observando por su ventana el ocaso, cómo el cielo iba adoptando ese tinte anaranjado de las últimas horas del día.

"Ah, si. Y todos menos Add y si quieres tú tenemos que salir. Si quieres venir, te esperamos en Hamel. Si no, bueno, espéranos tú"

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose sacó a Eve de sus pensamientos, quien había entrado en un profundo estado de relajación al pensar en una imagen de cómo Add podría estar en este momento. En su escritorio, mirando unos esquemas en el borde del sueño, ocasionalmente mirando a la ventana y bostezando. El aire estaba refrescando, y Eve se puso un abrigo color negro junto con una bufanda azul oscuro. Cuando acabó de ponérsela, volvió a mirar por la ventana y vió una figura de cabello blanco y vestimenta pesada negra moverse tranquilamente hacia la parte trasera del jardín, donde se ubicaba el teletransportador. No podía se nadie más que Add.

Enfrentó una decisión difícil. Podía quedarse y aprovechar para entrar a su habitación y recopilar datos, o podía seguirlo a ver si la llevaba a alguna pista de uso. O podía hacer las dos. Ordenó a sus drones registrar la habitación de Add en busca de alguna pista, mientras que ella salía por la puerta trasera para llegar más rápido.

Vio a Add escribiendo algo en un pequeño papel, dándole la espalda a la casa y parado prácticamente en el teletransportador. Una energía color azul claro lo envolvió y desapareció hacia su destino. Eve revisó el historial de transporte y encontró que se había dirigido a Velder. ¿Por qué Velder? _Creo que tiene un laboratorio ahí_ recordó la reina Nasod.

Se dirigió al mismo destino, y al llegar miró a su alrededor. Parecía ser el distrito comercial. Entre toda la multitud reconoció al chico, quien rápidamente entró a una tienda. Como si nadie lo hubiera visto. Ella se camufló en un puesto de periódicos, simulando leer uno esperando a que Add saliera. Su compra fue inesperadamente rápida, y venía en un arreglo cuidadosamente hecho. Eve escaneó las flores y vió azucenas, amapolas, lilas, rosas negras, geranios oscuros y ébanos falsos.

Probablemente no sean selecciones al azar, ya que las flores tienen un significado según su tipo. Add se dirigía a donde se podía regresar al anterior punto de teletransporte pagando unas cuantas monedas. Eve lo seguía de cerca, preguntándose porqué motivo el cínico de Add compraría flores y encima las pidiera en un ramo elegante. Notó como evitaba por completo el contacto visual y físico con cualquiera, además de mantener su cabeza agachada en todo momento. El "padecimiento" de Eve se hizo presente cuando imaginó su rostro, probablemente deprimido mirando las flores que tendrán un significado claro para él.

Minutos más tarde, Eve apareció en la casa de dos pisos del equipo de búsqueda. Viendo a Add entrar a la casa, ordenó desde esa distancia a sus drones poner todo en orden, regresar a su habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta; ella caminaba hacia su ventana mientras tanto. Ya cuando escuchó el tan acostumbrado "Beep Boop" les ordenó que la ayudaran a subir para que Add no sospechara nada.

Al llegar, pegó su oreja a la puerta a la espera de que sonara el seguro de la puerta, pero en ve de eso parece que Add entró, hizo algo rápidamente y se fue al piso de abajo. Eve consultó la hora en uno de sus drones; ya eran las 7, había oscurecido por completo.

La emperatriz abrió la puerta muy ligeramente y miró afuera, y Add parecía no haber dejado rastro. Gracias a sus drones, que tenían un sistema de detección de pisadas, le siguió la pista hacia fuera. De nuevo.

Add había vuelto a entrar en el teletransportador, y esta vez parecía haberse dirigido a Ruben, cosa que se e hizo extraña a Eve. Ahí abundaban antigüedades mucho antes de los Nasod, y no había más que paisajes y campo abierto, no son cosas que captarían el interés del investigador. Puede ser que se tratase de una emergencia o un asunto realmente importante.

Tras aparecer en Ruben, más concretamente en un pueblo pequeño de comerciantes, sus huellas se dirigían al bosque. Todo el conjunto de comportamientos recientes tenía del todo confundida a Eve, ¿encerrarse durante tres semanas en su habitación para después salir a comprar flores y viajar a Ruben? No era una sucesión de acciones demasiado lógica.

Tuvo que caminar un rato, pero Eve encontró a Add contemplando un paisaje. El propio Add estaba sentado debajo de un árbol de flores rosadas, con el ramo de flores firmemente en su mano derecha. Miraba hacia un lago de agua cristalina que daba el reflejo de la Luna y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Metida en un arbusto, observó como el chico parecía de vez en cuando hacer un gesto de dolor o tristeza por estar hablando en voz muy baja. Eve recordó que habpia dejado a sus drones investigando su habitación, así que decidió revisar su galería en busca de algo. Más que esquemas, sus dinamos o piezas de ropa, no había nada interesante. Cuando estaba a punto de apartar a su dron, una fotografía captó su atención.

En ella había un marco de madera con una foto adentro. Tenía una mujer de cabello blanco largo mirando hacia delante, con un niño pequeño de unos 7 años del mismo color de pelo agarrado a su mano, mirando hacia la noche.

"¿Esta es… la madre de Add?" la respuesta de Elesis se le vino a la mente, y los mismos problemas volvieron, mucho más fuertes que nunca y acompañados de algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Había gotas de agua brotando de sus ojos y pasando por sus mejillas, una extrema sensación de desesperanza y pensamientos que ni siquiera había planeado. Se figuró a Add de pequeño, llorando en frente del cuerpo sin vida de su madre, abrazándola con toda la fuerza de un pequeño niño negándose a abandonarla. Pensó en cuántas noches se había ido a dormir con lágrimas en sus ojos, arrepentido de no haber podido hacer nada por salvarla.

Así que es por eso que anda en busca del poder infinito, cerrándose a los demás. El trauma que esto le dejó fue tan fuerte que acabó casi por completo con su cordura, prefiere que sufra él que lo hagan los demás a costa suya.

Con los ojos borrosos, volvió a ver a Add, quien estaba llorando tan intensamente como ella, solo que había cubierto la mitad de su rostro con su mano izquierda, cubriendo también el ojo electrificado. Add se tomó un tiempo para respirar, y se levantó, comenzando a hablar en voz alta.

"Madre… hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y sé que probablemente me odies por no poder haber hecho nada por ti. Pero pase lo que pase, yo no te odio. Siento que si pudiera volver a verte aunque sea una vez más, lo único que tendría para decir es 'lo siento'.

Me he convertido en un lunático que quiere regresar al tiempo. ¿Pero sabes por que? Porque quiero estar una vez más contigo. Quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa que calmaba la más violenta marea, quiero volver a dormir en tu regazo, quiero volver a cuando me llamabas 'hijo'. Pero no puedo hacer nada ahora. Me he dado por vencido.

Recuerdo que te encantaba el reflejo de la Luna en el agua, así que aquí haré mi regalo. Dejaré todo esto. Destruiré mis dinamos y todo lo que haya hecho, para poder al fin descansar un poco. Si está contigo, dile a mi hermanita bobita y a mi padre que los quiero"

Una sonrisa de dolor se apoderó de Add, quien tranquilamente descansó el ramo de flores en el pasto, sintió su corazón y se despidió. Al fin su alma estaba tranquila.

"Adiós madre, y feliz cumpleaños"

Bajando la cabeza, Add se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque, mientras que Eve esperó a que se fuera para ir a donde había dejado el ramo de flores. Observó que casi todas las flores eran de colores oscuros, y observó una rosa blanca al lado del árbol donde había descansado Add. No estaba ahí antes. Delicadamente, Eve la cortó y la colocó al lado del ramo de flores, trayendo algo de luz a tanta oscuridad. _Puede que su madre la haya hecho brotar_ pensó ella.

Suspirando, regresó a la casa con mente calmada y pensamientos profundos. ¿Realmente quería ella que Add abandonara todo? Sintió una última gota de agua brotar y se la quitó con su mano. No, ella no quería eso.

…

Al día siguiente, Eve se levantó de su cama algo pensativa del día anterior. No sabía si intervenir en la desición del chico sería una buena idea. Después de todo, es una promesa que le hizo a su madre. Pero… una idea hizo que Eve se lanzara en la ropa que siempre usaba y saliera de su habitación rápidamente. Los que la observaron salir la miraban raro, antes de encoger los hombros y pensar que probablemente no era asunto suyo.

Tras caminar unos pasos rápidos, se detuvo y entró en conciencia de lo que había hecho. Estaba parada en frente de la puerta de su habitación, que ya no tenía el letrero de antes. Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta un par de veces, antes de oír el seguro siendo retirado. Dio las gracias al cielo y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Add estaba ya vestido, con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra negra y volteando a ver a la ventana, pero con el cuerpo hacia Eve. Ella no le hizo caso y corrió a ver su escritorio. Sus dinamos y esquemas seguían ahí. Puede que se lo esté pensando.

El peliblanco había notado la velocidad con la que habían entrado a su cuarto, y observó a la visitante de forma curiosa.

"Oh, reina Eve, que sorpresa que se pase por aquí" dijo de forma normal. Parecía la misma persona de siempre

"Hola, Add"

Él se sorprendió por la simple palabra de "hola", Eve nunca lo saludaba de esa forma, casi siempre diciendo 'buen día' o ni siquiera molestándose.

"¿Pasa algo su alteza?"

Para este punto Eve se había volteado a ver al chico que lo había perdido todo, y notó cómo de repente le pareció tener una sensación de poder contarle todo lo que quisiera sin miedo a nada. Add tenía esa sonrisita característica de él, pero parecía haber cambiado. En vez de parecer arrogante o algo amenazadora, esta parecía serena, como si estuviera en paz con todo.

En un intento de comprobar su estado de ánimo, Eve hizo una propuesta, como una respuesta a si pregunta anterior

"Solo vine a preguntarte si estabas interesado en una fábrica de Nasods que descubrí el otro día" Add desvió la mirada

"Ehhh… no lo sé, Eve, no estoy con ánimos" esto le borró la más mínima sonrisa a la emperatriz. Pasaron unos segundos para que otra idea se le ocurriera.

"Si vienes conmigo… te haré galletas" sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas y un deseo de hacerse diminuta, pero parece que a Add no le importó.

"Heh, hasta parece que me conoces. ¿Qué esperas? Vamos"

Eve vió como caminó hasta su escritorio y extendió la mano. La mantuvo en el aire unos segundos con cara dubitativa hasta que finalmente dio un suspiro y enlazó sus dinamos a sus movimientos. Conforme, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, para mirar a Eve y sonreírle alegremente. Tal como lo haría un niño pequeño.

Eve no pudo evitar sonreír mientras salía por la puerta. Esperó a que saliera el investigador y caminaron hasta la puerta, cada uno con una sonrisa inexplicable (al menos para los demás). Eve recordó que realmente no existía tal fábrica Nasod, y se alarmó. Pero como Add parecía ser alguien más… alegre, no le importó y solo lo dirigió a unas ruinas. Eve sintió algo nuevo, nada similar a los días anteriores, y esta vez sabía perfectamente lo que era. Felicidad

" _Wait for me to come home"_


End file.
